


Initiation

by LifeLover



Category: Magic Mike (2012)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, OT3, OT7, Oh my god I actually wrote a sex scene!!, Sevensome - M/M/M/M/M/M/M, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, slight Brooke bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeLover/pseuds/LifeLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is welcomed to the Xquisite family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a Magic Mike kink prompt for Adam/group initiation sex. It kind of went completely off course, but then I wrote this at 3 in the morning b/c my brain wouldn't leave me alone. Hopefully, it will still work. Also, this is the first sex scene I've ever written, so be gentle!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had all started that day at the gym, really.

It wasn't just one of them, either. Adam was already half in love (lust? He shied away from the idea of love, but couldn't truly deny it to himself. Not at 2 in the morning with an empty feeling in his chest and his eyes burning from lack of sleep and maybe, though he'd ignore them, unshed tears.) with Mike. Mike had helped him, had introduced him to the greatest kick-ass job ever, and Mike could dance.

Then there was Dallas. He seemed strong and capable and well … it had felt pretty fucking good to have him behind him, holding his hips in those work-rough hands and grinding into his ass. Not to mention he'd seen how Dallas and Mike interacted, the affection and familiarity they had. The respect.

Tito and Ken were both attractive and fun-loving and it would be easy to have a good time with them. Richie – well, he'd seen his act and he definitely wanted to interact with that package. And Tarzan was so – large – that Adam shivered at the idea of all that raw, brute strength applied. Holding him down. He didn't expect anything to come of his lust-driven fantasies though. It was just wishful dreaming.

A half a week after that fateful night at Xquisite, the strippers were all hanging out at the local meetinghouse. Adam sat quietly on the end of one couch next to Mike, observing and laughing at the others' antics. Slightly drunk on the feeling of being with them, yet not comfortable enough to draw attention, he missed the slight nods and sly grins being exchanged around him. Dallas sat down on the other side of him, lazy grin in place.

“So, Kid, you're working with us, but do you think you're part of the family yet? Do you think you've got what it fuckin' takes?”

Adam grinned nervously, fidgeting slightly. “Um, I .. I wouldn't know.”

Mike laughed warmly, throwing an arm around Adam's shoulders, pulling him in to rest comfortably at his side. “Don't fuck with him, Dallas. Teasing's just mean.” The others laughed and Tito mock-pouted. “That's part of the fun!” Ken nodding along. Adam flushed, embarrassed yet slightly excited about whatever they were thinking. His body tensed, however when Dallas's hand landed on his thigh, a warm weight.

“Well now,” Dallas practically purred, “let's stop teasing him then.” And his lips covered Adam's.

Dallas kissed like expected, like kissing was sexy and hot and as much a part of life as breathing. When the kiss ended, Adam slumped back into Mike, his forehead resting on Dallas's shoulder, breathing ragged. Mike chuckled softly behind him, his breath warm on Adam's naked shoulder and oh, wow when had his shirt come off? He felt large hands divesting his pants and as he looked over, he saw that the others were getting naked too, and it suddenly felt a lot more intimate then when they were onstage. When they finished, Tarzan (who'd taken off his pants … and underwear) steered him effortlessly into the other room, where he fell onto the large bed, Tarzan still holding him.

Tito fell next to them and started doing something to his stomach with his tongue that had Adam squirming helplessly and gasping, dizzy with arousal and surprisingly, abruptly erect. Richie was handling Ken with firm, slow strokes, guiding him towards the bed and Adam felt something warm at the way Richie looked at Ken, all tender and gentle. Like he wanted to protect Ken forever, keep him safe and beautiful and loved. Ken was arching into Richie's hold, his entire body crying out with trust. With the utmost belief that Richie meant something real, safety, anchor, a refuge. Love. Tarzan was still holding him in place, but he reached over and as his hands started to explore Tito, his mouth explored Adam's. Tarzan kissed surprisingly gently for such a large masculine guy, but with folds upon folds of restrained power and Adam could only lie there and take it. Resistance being futile against his strength. As Tarzan lifted Tito unto himself and they began kissing, Adam managed to gaze at Mike and Dallas.

They were holding each other, stroking, caressing, kissing and Adam's chest ached both fondly and hollow at the sight. Mike was smiling, friendly and familiar as if holding Dallas meant home, meant normality. And Dallas – Dallas looked overcome, sagging in Mike's arms, holding on as if Mike represented love and life and something that would stay, no matter what. Out of all the others, all of these incredibly talented, sexy men, Adam really wanted these two. He wanted them to be there for him, he wanted to be there for them, he …. wanted.

Before he could get too maudlin however, they broke apart and approached him. Dazedly, he watched them approach, aware that Ken and Tito were teaming up on his chest (Dear fucking lord, how could his nipples be so sensitive?) and then he arched up with a cry, eyes slamming shut as two hot, hot mouths descended on his aching cock. Must be Richie and Tarzan, he thought muzzily as a warm, familiar mouth licked its way through his. And how could Mike's mouth be familiar, be like home when they'd never kissed before? It was Mike's mouth and lips and tongue though, Adam knew.

Mike kissed like he was exploring Adam's mouth. Like Adam was a new puzzle with an infinite amount of pieces and he would be happy piecing it together for the rest of his life (and god, Adam wanted that to be true). As mouths and hands and tongues sucked, licked, pinched, caressed, stroked, god-knows-what, the others got to kiss him as well, each with their own take, their own quirks thrown in, their own personalities brought into play.

Tito kissed with fire and passion and pure lust, leaving Adam, (who'd already come once into … Ken's? … mouth) rock-hard, aching and seconds from a second orgasm. Tarzan held onto the base of his erection though, staving it off. Leaving him shaking as Dallas teased him with his mouth, Ken kissing him with fun, and energy, and all of the joy of life. Mike's fingers working his hole, stretching him, fingers cold with lube, and when had that started? That thought flew out the window at Tarzan joining Dallas, Tito and Ken teasing the others. And Richie's slow, steady canvassing of his mouth, the patience of a man used to the idea of things being done thoroughly, no stone left unturned, no piece left undone, no man left behind or unnoticed.

Adam felt himself being turned, Dallas behind him and he came as Dallas entered him, body wracked with tremors. He had no muscles left, his body having turned to jelly and could only lie there, his entire body a hypersensitive conduit, letting the pleasure travel in waves over him again and again. And he eventually came a third time, barely anything and his vision grayed, his mind drifting away.

After a while (Minutes? Hours? Days for all he knew), Adam came to himself sufficiently to find himself in the middle of the large bed. He sat up slightly, Mike silently helping him and looked around. Besides for Mike on one side, Dallas was on the other, grin easy and lazy and content, hand stroking automatically up and down Mike's hip, in reach with Mike's leg thrown over Adam's legs. Richie lay on his back on the other side of Mike, Ken secure in his arms (One hand rubbing soothingly over his back) and face blissful, eyes dreamy and distant. Tito had his back to Dallas, gathered in the shield of Tarzan's arms, amazingly still. Tarzan was drawing random patterns on Tito's body, eyes tender, loving as he looked at him. Adam, feeling secure and exhausted and home slid back down, into the cocoon of the other two's arms, bodies slack and relaxed against his sides.

Mike lay slightly on him, face buried in his shoulder. He murmured, “You're ours now, you know. All of ours, but especially Dallas's and mine.” Adam grinned and quietly replied, “I'm more than okay with that,” his hand stroking over Mike's hair. Dallas's arm lay warm and heavy across his waist as he said “You'd better fucking be,” a hint of helplessness in his tone. “You're part of the family now, Kid. Welcome to Xquisite.” Adam whispered, “Yes, family.” He closed his eyes, holding onto Dallas's arm reassuringly. This new family of his may be fucked up and weird and crazy as shit (And he wondered briefly about Brooke’s reaction, but then she'd always been too judgmental for his taste). However, Adam couldn't help feeling that his life was changing. And he certainly couldn't help but feel as he drifted into sleep, that he was exactly where he was meant to be.


End file.
